Pyul I
by Maeve Oh
Summary: Sekuel dari Pangeran Bulan. Berada di antara dua pilihan itu cukup sulit—dan cukup menyakitkan. Jadi siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Sakura?/Rin is come back with new chap! SasuSakuIta. Please read & review/
1. East’08 Café

**Sakura's POV**

Sudah sebulan aku dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih. Selama itu kami selalu berbagi suka dan duka, tangis dan canda. _Well_, sebenarnya kami sudah banyak berbagi cerita—hingga aku tahu, mengapa Sasuke mempunyai sifat dan sikap yang amat dingin seperti ini.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak banyak berbicara tentang kehidupannya kepadaku. Tapi setelah ku paksakan dia, akhirnya ia bercerita juga kepadaku. Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama, hingga beberapa pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirku.

Saat itu kami berada di pantai, saat pertengahan musim panas. Ia mengajakku berkencan di lokasi itu, cukup ramai memang, jadi dengan amat terpaksa kami pindah tempat. Ia memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir di sebuah kafe yang lokasinya masih di sekitar pantai. Yah, walaupun lokasi kafe ini jauh berbeda dengan lokasi pantai tadi. Pilihan yang bagus, pikirku. Dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah, hamparan laut terpampang dengan jelas di pelupuk mata; lokasi kafe yang tepat di pinggir tebing dengan ketinggian hampir 200 meter; dan semua suasana di kafe ini sangat mendukung.

Aku memilih meja yang letaknya persis di pinggir tebing, tetapi Sasuke lebih memilih meja yang letaknya di taman tepat di samping kolam. Kami saling berdebat. Dengan segenap tenaga aku mencoba mencari alasan mengapa aku lebih memilih meja yang letaknya diujung sana. Setelah 10 menit aku memaksanya, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan—walaupun aku yakin kalau ia amat terpaksa. _Well_, suasana di taman juga tak kalah indah, tapi adrenalinku terpacu untuk duduk di pinggir tebing yang curam ini.

Kulihat ia meminum jus tomatnya. Ia pun melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan risih. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Aku menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu—aku tidak suka." ujarnya pelan. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Apa kau bisa bercerita kepadaku mengapa kau mempunyai sifat dan sikap seperti ini?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan terdiam. Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah. "Kumohon..." Nadaku terdengar memelas.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Alisku makin meninggi. "Maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Ia masih tidak mau menatapku.

"Sudahlah." Ia menatapku dingin. "Tak ada gunanya aku memberitahumu. Apa kau bisa bertanya hal lain selain hal ini?" Ia bertanya balik. Aku hanya menggeleng dan terdiam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui hal ini." Nadaku ikut datar. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di atas meja. "Aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun."

Ia kembali meneguk jus tomatnya, membuatku makin penasaran. Beberapa menit ia mengulur waktu, tak menjawab pertanyaanku yang masih menggantung ini.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Mengalihkan pandangan dengan sedikit dengusan dan bangkit untuk melangkahkan kaki ke pagar pembatas. "Terserah kau sajalah." cibirku saat memegang pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari besi tersebut. Tatapanku tertuju pada hamparan laut lepas disana. Aku mendecak sebal saat itu.

Sunyi.

Hening.

Ayolah, Sasuke... Berbicaralah...

"Oke, oke. Aku akan ceritakan." Sasuke mulai angkat bicara. Kepalaku menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam legam yang sedang menatapku itu—tatapan death glare lagi. Oh, ayolah...

Tanpa kusuruh, ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekatiku—mematung di pinggir pagar besi. Tatapannya masih tertuju padaku, yeah... walaupun masih tatapan andalannya itu. Toh sekarang aku sudah kebal dengan tatapannya itu. Apalagi dengan mata merahnya yang... oke, kalian pasti tahu itu.

"Sifat dan sikapku ini memang sudah diturunkan oleh orangtuaku sepertinya." Pandangan Sasuke berubah ke laut biru di bawah sana. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Oke, aku tahu. Mungkin ini memang akan membuatnya sedih karena mengingat masa lalunya. "Dan karena aku membenci Itachi."

***

**Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya presents**

**Pyul I**

**A sequel of Pangeran Bulan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Main Characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Request from Furu-pyon, Azuka Kanahara, Shirayuki Haruna, and the other readers of Pangeran Bulan**

***

**Normal POV**

Sakura memakai jas sekolahnya. Dengan berdiri di depan cermin besar, ia kembali merapikan sangguk rambutnya. Ia tersenyum, memandangi gadis yang berada di depannya nampak sangat cantik. Dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang bernuansa _deep blue_ dan putih serta tusuk konde yang berwarna biru, bermotif bulan purnama—membuat penampilan Sakura sangat cantik.

Sakura segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan beranjak ke lantai satu, menemui ibunya dan adik lelakinya untuk sarapan bersama.

Ia menyapa adiknya dengan meninju bahu adiknya pelan. Sang adik hanya mendengus kesal karena kelakuannya itu. Menurutnya itu perilaku tidak pantas bagi seorang wanita apalagi dia adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Ah, Sakura-neechan!" serunya kesal. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan menaruh tasnya di kursi lain. Setelah itu ia segera duduk di sebuah kursi berhadapan dengan Rui. Nina, yang baru menyadari kehadiran anak gadisnya segera menoleh. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura sembari menaruh dua buah gelas susu di atas meja.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda denganmu." Nina duduk di kursi tak jauh dari kursi yang diduduki Sakura. Sakura segera menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan tanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Maksud Okaasan?" Nada bicara Sakura terdengar aneh. Sekali lagi Rui mendengus kesal.

Rui meneguk susunya hingga tersisa ¾ gelas. "Penampilan Sakura-neechan itu aneh." ujar Rui memberikan penjelasan. Ia memasang tampang 'jijik' pada neechan-nya.

Sakura sadar akan penampilannya. Ia melhat kondisi fisiknya. "Oh, ini..." serunya sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian pakaiannya. Ia pun lantas tertawa, membuat Rui mendecak sebal. Nina hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba terdengar getar ponsel dari dalam saku jas Sakura. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan segera menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi... Oh, kamu. Kenapa? Ah, iya! Gomen, gomen. Aku lupa. Oke, oke. Aku akan keluar. Ja~" Hubungan terputus. Nina dan Rui saling berpandangan tanda tak mengerti.

Sakura segera menaruh kembali ponselnya dan mengambil tasnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pamit kepada ibunya tercinta. "Aku berangkat dulu ya, Okaasan. Sasuke sudah menjemputku, sekarang dia sudah berada di depan rumah. Lagipula sudah jam segini—aku harus berangkat." jelasnya panjang lebar. Nina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ya sudah, selamat belajar ya, nak." ucapnya. Sakura tersenyum dan segera menghilang dari balik dinding.

Rui mengerutkan kening. Ia menoleh pada ibunya. "Okaasan, apa Sasuke-niisan itu kekasih neechan?" tanyanya. Nina hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, membuat Rui menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Bukankah kekasih neechan itu Gaara-niisan?"

***

Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah tempat parkir. Ia pun mematikan mesin mobil dan segera keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dikuncinya mobil BMW-nya. Ia pun merapikan kembali jas sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berhasil meraih dasi berwarna _deep blue_ yang sedang dipakainya.

"Sini, biar aku yang merapikannya." Satu suara merdu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Diperhatikannya dengan baik-baik gadis yang berada di depan Sasuke itu. Dengan santai gadis itu merapikan dasi pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Setelah semuanya selesai pemuda itu pun mengajak gadis tadi untuk memasuki sebuah sekolah besar yang berada di depan mereka.

-

"Eh, eh. Lihat itu! Sasuke berjalan bergandengan dengan Sakura!"

"Waw! Sasuke sudah punya kekasih!"

"Ah~ Sasuke-ku~"

"Kyaa~ Tidak mungkin! Kekasih Sasuke-ku kan hanya aku seorang!!"

"Ya ampun…"

"Waw~"

"Cie… Cie… Prikitiew…"

Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari berjalan menyusuri lorong. Tangan kanannya yang sudah sedingin es terus bertaut dengan tangan kiri Sakura. Gadis yang berjalan di samping Sasuke tak kalah parahnya—bukan hanya wajahnya yang memerah, kedua telinganya pun sedikit memerah akibat suarasuara kebisingan diantara keheningan mereka berdua.

-

CKLEK!

Sakura dan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Suasana masih sepi—padahal di luar teman-temannya masih saja ada yang bersiul-siul ria meledek mereka berdua. Kening Sakura berkerut sedangkan sebelah alis Sasuke naik.

"Belum ada yang datangkah?" Suara Sakura bergema. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Ia pun kembali menarik tangan Sakura menuju kursinya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Eh, Sasuke, tunggu sebentar." Sakura melepas tangannya. Sasuke berbalik dengan tatapan tanya. "Lampunya belum dinyalakan. Aku takut kau bermaksud jahat padaku." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ah, aku kan sering ke kamarmu malam hari. Apa bedanya, sih?" Nada Sasuke terdengar kesal. Sakura meringis kecil.

"Beda tempat, Sasuke-kuunn~" jelasnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tombol lampu kelas. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

Sakura menekan tombol lampu, dan…

"SUURRRPPPRRRIIISSSEEE~~~"

CTAR! DOR! CTAR! PROK! PROK! PROK!

Sasuke dan Sakura sukses dibuat bengong saat itu juga.

Mereka melihat sekelompok orang yang berdiri dengan senyuman—ralat, maksudnya cengiran aneh di masing-masing bibir mereka. _Confetti_ masih bertaburan di sana-sini. Seorang gadis—yang cengirannya paling aneh—dengan rambut blonde panjangnya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sakura.

"Kau datang tepat waktu." ucapnya sembari menepuk bahu Sakura dan melihat ke arah jam kelas. Sakura yang masih bingung hanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau kau—err, maksudku kalian," Gadis itu menunjuk Sakura dan Sasuke. "datang ke sekolah lebih tepatnya ke kelas ini 10 menit lagi, kami pasti akan mentraktir teman sekelas pada jam istirahat selama seminggu."

Seorang gadis yang rambutnya dicepol terlihat melipat kedua tangannya. "Padahal mengusir dan menyuruh mereka sekelas untuk keluar sangatlah susah! Kami bahkan harus mentraktir mereka membeli makanan ringan dulu."

"Ah, hanya makanan ringan saja kau ributkan." Satu suara berseru. Semuanya menoleh ke arah pemuda yang bersuara tadi. Tenten—kekasih dari pemuda tersebut segera menjitaknya.

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana?" Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura kembali mengernyit dan Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan tak mengerti. "Ba-bagaimana hubungan kalian selama li-liburan musim panas ke-kemarin?"

Sakura terdiam dan seketika tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangan sementara gadis-gadis yang berada di kelas itu hanya tertawa. "Tidak ada yang spesial."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau payah, Teme! Aku saja selama liburan selalu mengajak Hinata makan ramen. Seru loh! Ya kan Hinata?" Pemuda berambut blonde tersebut menoleh kepada kekasihnya yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda…" Sakura mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Selama liburan kami berdua selalu pergi jalan-jalan. Yah, seperti kemarin—kami pergi ke sebuah kafe di pinggir tebing dekat pantai Konoha." Sakura mengulas senyuman terbaiknya.

"Oh… East'08 Café itu? Kafe yang baru dibuka belum lama ini, kan?" tanya Tenten. Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku dan Neji juga pernah kencan disana ketika liburan kemarin. Mungkin berbeda seminggu denganmu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memberikannya death glare, lalu ia berpaling ke yang lainnya. "Sampai kapan kalian akan begini? Aku tidak mau ikut mentraktir mereka." ucapnya datar yang langsung disambut tatapan bingung dari beberapa orang yang diberikan death glare olehnya. Ia pun segera berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kursinya dalam diam.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"Ya ampun~ Teman-teman diluar~" Ino berteriak-teriak setelah ia baru sadar akan kecerobohannya bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Gadis itu segera melirik jam di dinding kelas. Sudah 15 ment berlalu. Ia pun menunduk lesu.

"Apa minggu-minggu ini kalian ada uang saku lebih untuk mentraktir mereka?"

***

"Sasuke…" Panggil seseorang. Sasuke segera menoleh. "Boleh kupinjam catatanmu?"

Sasuke segera mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Dan diberikannya buku itu pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Pakai saja kalau kau perlu." Ucapnya pelan. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan segera duduk di kursinya yang berada di depan Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil buku catatannya dan menyalin catatan dari buku milik Sasuke. Sasuke segera bangkit dan berdiri tepat di samping kekasihnya. Sakura segera menoleh dengan tatapan tanya. "Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau butuh catatanmu?" tanyanya halus. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura berdiri. Gadis itu masih memberikan tatapan tanya. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Kau menyalinnya di perpustakaan saja. Aku juga ingin kesana untuk meminjam sebuah buku."

Sakura tersenyum seraya mengangguk kecil. Ia segera mengambil buku catatannya dan buku catatan Sasuke. Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, Sasuke dan Sakura segera beranjak dari kelasnya.

-

"Kau duduk disini saja. Aku mau mencari sebuah buku dulu." Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia pun segera duduk dan kembali menyalin catatan dari Sasuke. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol sikunya, membuat tulisannya tercoret.

"Ah!"

"Gomennasai!"

Sakura segera mengibaskan tangannya. Matanya hanya terpaku pada tulisan tak karuan di buku miliknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tercoret sedikit saja, kok." ucapnya lugas. Seseorang yang menyenggol sikunya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Ariga—Sakura?"

Sakura segera menoleh kepada orang itu. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat orang itu. "Gaara?"

Pemuda berambut merah marun itu segera duduk di samping Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. Sakura hanya menunjukkan dua buah buku yang berada di atas meja. Gaara mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gaara menunjukkan sebuah buku yang dipegangnya. "Yah, hanya mencari sebuah buku sejarah saja."

Sakura ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun mendesah kecil sembari meninju bahu Gaara pelan. "Kemana saja kau? Selama liburan musim panas—bahkan sebelum liburan—kita tak pernah bertemu."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu karena belum memberitahumu. Err... Waktu itu aku kembali ke Suna, hingga tidak sempat bertemu denganmu. Aku juga minta maaf karena saat perayaan tidak bisa datang." jawabnya datar. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Oh... Jadi kau kembali ke Suna. Huh... Tanpa kehadiranmu di perayaan, suasana jadi sepi." Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga menyesal tidak bisa datang."

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku sudah menemukan buku yang kucari. Setelah itu aku segera kembali ke tempat dimana Sakura duduk. Saat itu aku melihat Sakura sedang duduk bersama seorang pemuda. Hatiku terasa sakit saat itu.

Dengan langkah berat aku mendekati mereka. Saat itu pemuda yang duduk di samping Sakura segera melihatku karena posisinya berhadapan denganku. Ia pun segera tersenyum padaku—dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan death glare.

Aku segera menaruh buku yang kupegang di atas meja. Aku pun langsung duduk di sisi yang lain di samping Sakura. Sakura yang baru sadar akan kehadiranku segera menatapku.

"Eh, Sasuke. Kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?"

"Hn." jawabku datar. Aku membuka buku itu dan segera membacanya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah anehku segera memegang bahuku. Aku segera berdelik.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku tidak menjawab. Mataku terus beradu dengan deretan huruf di dalam buku. "Kenapa sikapmu langsung berubah seperti ini?"

Sakura mencoba menatapku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku. "Kau bisa diam tidak?!" seruku sedikit kasar. Seketika aku langsung diberikan beberapa death glare dari orang-orang yang terganggu akan seruanku tadi. Aku pun segera bangkit dengan membawa buku dan mencari tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman. Kutinggalkan Sakura dan Gaara yang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

Aku mendengus kesal saat duduk di sebuah kursi yang jauh dari tempat Sakura tadi. "Huh… Bisa-bisanya dia mendekati Sakura lagi!"

***

**Normal POV**

Sakura menaruh tasnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dilepasnya satu persatu sepatunya, memakai _white slipper_ dengan kepala boneka kelinci—hewan yang ia sukai. Ia pun lantas berdiri menghadap ke cermin ovalnya. Ia menatap dirinya dari balik cermin. Alisnya bertaut. "Apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun memutar badannya, berkaca kembali dan mengerutkan kening. "Tidak ada yang salah, kok. Sasuke kan juga sudah melihat penampilanku sejak tadi pagi. Ia malah memujiku."

Sakura segera duduk di atas kursi kecilnya, masih menghadap ke cermin oval. Ia pun mencoba berpikir, apa yang salah dari dirinya sehingga Sasuke berubah seperti itu. Bahkan saat perjalan pulang Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya. Hingga tiba di depan rumah Sakura, pemuda itu langsung tancap gas—belum mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' atau 'sampai jumpa besok'.

Selama beberapa menit ia berpikir, ia segera membelalakan matanya. "Ya Tuhan... Sasuke marah denganku karena aku berdekatan dengan Gaara!" serunya. Ia pun menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Ah, kau bodoh Sakura!"

Gadis tersebut bangkit dan segera berganti pakaian. Ia mengambil tas kecilnya dan memasukkan sebuah buku ke dalamnya. Dengan penampilan yang dirasa sudah cukup menarik, ia segera turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui Nina dan berpamitan pada wanita itu untuk menemui seseorang.

***

CKLEK!

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Penampilannya sangat cuek seperti kekasihnya itu. Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit. Ia terkagum akan ketampanan dan yeah... kau tahulah...

Pemuda itu terlihat sedang memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan polesan gambar awan berwarna merah, dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan ditambah dengan sepatu sport. Pemuda itu hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah ketika melihat Sakura. Ia juga tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu. Terlihat kedua pipi Sakura menampakkan rona kemerahan.

"Itachi-niisan?"

***

**To Be Continued**

***

Hai, semuanya~ Aku kembali~ XD Karena banyak yang minta dibuatkan sekuel dari Pangeran Bulan, jadi aku buat deh. Sekalian juga yang rikues fic ke aku, ini dia fic-nya~ *nebar _confetti_*

What's Pyul I? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan? Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya, Pyul I itu apa sih *jyaah* Pokoknya itu adalah bahasa Korea. Karena udah sering memakai bahasa Inggris, Jepang, Perancis, Arab (?) dan lain-lain, jadi aku mencoba untuk memakai bahasa Korea. _Well_, ga ada salahnya sih, kan aku suka sama Dong Bang Shin Ki yang notabene _boyband_ asal Korea Selatan itu~ Nyahaha~ XDDD *ditendang*

Aku memunculkan _triangle love_. Yang sudah berdiskusi (atau apalah namanya itu) denganku dan sudah kuberitahu pasti tahu siapa saja yang terlibat cinta segitiga itu. Tapi mungkin yang baru tahu juga udah tahu siapa saja orangnya. Eiitt... Bukan SasuSakuGaa lagi looohh~ Tapi SasuSakuIta!! *ngambil _confetti _yang berserakan dan ditebar lagi* Jyahahaha~ Kakak adik berebut gadis yang sama! Seru tuh! XD *mojokin SasuSakuIta*

Oh iya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena aku ga bisa _update_ Pyul I tiap minggu seperti Pangeran Bulan. Jadwal PM, pelajaran tambahan, banyak tugas, dan orangtua menganggu aktivitasku untuk membuat fic. Tapi kuusahakan fic Pyul I akan selalu _update_. Semoga kalian dapat memakluminya :)

Silahkan review~ Saran, kritik, dan flame akan aku terima dengan senang hati.

ありがとぅ ございます

Keep smile :)

うちは サスリン カツヤ


	2. Handphone

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Penampilannya sangat cuek seperti kekasihnya itu. Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit. Ia terkagum akan ketampanan dan yeah... kau tahulah...

Pemuda itu terlihat sedang memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan polesan gambar awan berwarna merah, dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan ditambah dengan sepatu sport. Pemuda itu hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah ketika melihat Sakura. Ia juga tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu. Terlihat kedua pipi Sakura menampakkan rona kemerahan.

"Itachi-niisan?"

***

**Pyul I © Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**A sequel of Pangeran Bulan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Main Characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Request from Furu-pyon, Azuka Kanahara, Shirayuki Haruna, and the other readers of Pangeran Bulan**

***

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Disembunyikannya rona kemerahan yang menerpa wajahnya dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi lain. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang kenop kunci segera beralih ke belakang kepalanya, menggaruknya pelan—padahal tidak ada yang gatal.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga mansion megah itu dengan langkah cepat mengikuti Itachi yang sudah berada beberapa meter darinya.

-

Pemuda itu menaruh dua buah cangkir kecil berwarna _tan_ berisi _cappuchino_ di atas meja. Dengan langkah santai, pemuda tersebut segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa berhadapan dengan gadis mungil tadi. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, masih berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua belah pipinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara khas pemuda itu keluar. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pemuda tadi mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah, minum dulu _cappuchino_-nya. Buatanku loh!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Itachi. Ia meremas-remas pinggir pakaiannya, membuat Itachi yang tidak sengaja melihat gerakan aneh Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tenang. Tangannya meraih gagang cangkir, diminumnya secara perlahan _cappuchino_ buatannya yang masih hangat itu.

"Baik-baik saja, nii. Bagaimana dengan Itachi-nii sendiri?"

"Ah—" Seruan kecil Itachi berhasil membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya dengan kerutan kecil di dahinya. "Jangan memanggilku dengan _suffix_ –nii, oke. Terdengar aneh dan ganjal." Itachi memberi penekanan pada kata 'ganjal'.

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Umm... Aku baik-baik saja. Oh iya, tujuan kau ke rumah ini untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke-kah?" Kedua mata Itachi membulat. Sakura mendesis diselingi anggukkan mantap. Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Dia sedang berada di luar. Yeah... Bertemu dengan Naruto, katanya." ucapnya datar. Ditaruhnya cangkir _tan_ tadi. Itachi berdiri seraya merapikan jaketnya yang masih berantakkan. "Sepertinya dia akan kembali beberapa menit lagi. Kalau kau mau menunggunya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku ingin pergi bertemu teman-temanku. Apa kau bisa kutinggal sendirian disini?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aduh... Itachi... Aku ini sudah besar. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula, aku bukan seorang kleptomaniak, kok." cibirnya. Itachi tersenyum. Kakinya pun mulai melangkah ke arah tangga rumah megahnya.

TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu jelas. Seperti langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang menuju ke ruang keluarga. Sakura yang melihat sekeliling segera menoleh ke arah derap langkah itu. Tersenyumlah ia ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di tangga menuju ruang keluarga. Sosok itu hanya mengernyit ketika melihatnya. Ia yang masih memegang sebuah kunci—dengan hiasan kecil yang terbuat dari _platinum _berbentuk dua huruf 'SS' yang membentuk sebuah hati—segera menaruh kunci mobilnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Mendekat, gadis itu berdiri. Bibir ranum nan mungil miliknya masih membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura masih tersenyum. Pemuda yang berdiri di depannya segera menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri dengan seringai kecil. Sasuke menatap Itachi penuh emosi, sedangkan Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan angkat bahu.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengembalikan," Sakura membuka resleting tas kecilnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik, di tunjukannya sebuah buku bersampul hitam ke hadapan Sasuke. "ini! Buku catatanmu yang tadi kupinjam."

Sasuke mengambil buku itu dan meletakannya di atas meja kecil dengan asal-asalan. "Kau sudah mencatat semuanya?" tanyanya ketika ia sudah duduk di atas sofa. Tatapannya tak tertuju pada kekasihnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada dua buah cangkir yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Yup!"

"Sejak kapan kau datang kesini?"

"Sejak kau belum pulang. Umm... Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu." Sakura menjawab seadanya. Ia mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke—ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke masih marah akibat persoalan tadi siang di perpustakaan. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dikekuarkannya benda tersebut—sebuah _handphone_ dengan _cassing_ berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura.

"Oh iya," Mata gadis itu melirik ke semua arah. Itachi yang tadi masih berdiri di dekat sofa sudah menghilang entah kemana. "sejak kapan Itachi kembali ke sini?" Nada bicaranya terdengar antusias, _mengajak_. Sasuke masih membuang muka.

"Entahlah."

Alis Sakura terlihat terangkat. "Entahlah?" Sakura mengulangi ucapan Sasuke—lebih tepatnya bertanya.

"Apa semua itu menjadi urusanku?" jawabnya dengan nada tinggi. "Aku tidak harus tahu kapan Itachi akan kembali dan kapan Itachi akan pergi. Itu urusannya—dan bukan urusanku." Sakura mendengar penekanan pada dua kata 'bukan urusanku'.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Di angkatnya _handphone_-nya dan diarahkannya ke wajah Sasuke yang masih berdalih.

SHOOT!

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura secara perlahan. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah benda di tangan Sakura—dan gadis itu tertawa kecil saat melihat layar _handphone_-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menutup mulutnya. Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ khasnya.

"Kau memfotoku?"

Wajah Sakura bersemu.

"Cepat kau hapus atau aku yang akan menghapusnya."

Geleng.

"Kau memaksaku untuk melakukannya, Sakura."

Senyum.

"Cepat kau hapus atau kukejar kau!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha meraih _handphone_ milik Sakura. Namun Sakura segera berdelik. Ia bangkit dan menjauhi Sasuke. Terjadilah kejar-mengejar antara dua sejoli itu. Sakura mengeluarkan wajah cerianya sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum jahil.

_Aku berhasil membuatnya tidak marah lagi denganku_.

***

Sakura meraih sebuah benda berwarna putih. Dengan mata tertuju pada benda itu, langkah kakinya menuntunnya pada sebuah tempat yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya—dan kekasihnya.

Dibukanya album foto yang ada di _hanphone_-nya. Dicarinya sebuah _folder_ dengan nama 'Me and My Beloved Boyfriend'

Ia tersenyum saat melihat beberapa foto dirinya bersama kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah hentakkan keras berhasil membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau belum menghapusnya?"

Sakura tersenyum pada seseorang yang baru datang. "Tidak. Fotomu tadi bagus kok. Selama wajahmu masih tampan, bagaimanapun foto yang menunjukkan dirimu pasti akan selalu bagus." ucapnya ringan. Ditunjukannya beberapa foto mereka di rumah Sasuke tadi (sekitar pukul 07.00 p.m—sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 p.m). Sasuke ikut tersenyum—walaupun tipis, Sakura masih dapat merasakannya. Tangannya meraih _handphone_ Sakura. Digesernya tombol _navigator_ ke kanan, menunjukkan beberapa foto dirinya bersama Sakura dengan berbagai macam _ekspresi_. Terlebih Sakura, dia menunjukkan beberapa _ekspresi_ unik—sedangkan Sasuke amat jarang bergaya di depan foto.

Diam dan angkuh. Yeah...

"Tidak biasanya kau ke rumahku. Ahhh~ Apa kau rindu padaku, hm?"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan kerutan kecil di dahinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hn. Begitulah."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau kau akan berkunjung?"

"Untuk apa?" Mata Sasuke kembali ke layar _han__dph__one_.

Sakura mengambil posisi di pinggir balkon, menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang bersama para bintang. "Tidak apa-apa, sih. Tapi karena kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, aku merasa, err... seperti dulu, saat pertama kali kau berada disini, membuatku pingsan, mengambil tusuk kondeku, dan yeah... _you know what I mean_."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menyerahkan _handphone_ kepada sang pemilik. Sakura menerimanya dan segera menaruhnya di saku jaket yang ia pakai. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya, berdiri di sisi Sakura untuk bersama-sama melihat sang purnama; kisah sebelumnya hampir terulang kembali.

"Kau ingin aku membuatmu pingsan lagi?"

"Kau!" Sakura meninju bahu Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit meringis. "Aku akan mencekikmu jika kau berani membuatku pingsan lagi, Sasuke!"

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia pun melirik ke atas langit. "Kau lihat bulan purnama yang ada diatas sana?"

"Ya."

"Saat pertama kali ku melihatnya, aku sangat menyukainya. Yeah... Walaupun aku sangat membenci malam hari, tapi aku sangat menyukai bulan purnama. Karena hanya bulan purnama yang bisa membuat kesedihanku hilang saat orangtuaku pergi. Ia yang selama ini menghiburku."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia pun meraih tangan kanan Sasuke—menggenggamnya erat. "Sekarang ada aku yang akan selalu bersamamu, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku tentang keluh kesahmu, karena aku siap mendengarkannya." Sakura tersenyum, menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang telah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan itu.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Tangannya perlahan merangkul gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. "Kau adalah gadis tercantik dan terbaik yang pernah kutemui—kecantikan dan keindahanmu bahkan melebihi bulan purnama, satu-satunya yang pernah kukagumi selama hidupku." Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura memendamkan kepalanya ke dada bidangnya. Sasuke makin mempererat pelukannya. Dagunya bahkan menempel erat di atas kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dibalik hangatnya pelukan Sasuke. Sangat erat bahkan sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"Bersyukur aku memiliki dirimu seutuhnya."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap pemuda itu. Sangat dalam. "Aku yang lebih bersyukur karena telah menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke. Dan kuharap hanya dirikulah yang menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidupmu, seumur hidupmu, dan selamanya."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Satu kecupan didaratkan Sasuke di bibir mungil milik kekasihnya. Kecupan singkat namun kehangatannya menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Ia kembali memeluk Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu tertidur di dada bidangnya yang dingin dan mulus.

Dengan ditemani bulan purnama dan beribu bintang di atas langit, sebuah momen terindah telah tercipat kembali, mengisi hari terindah milik Sakura—dan tentu saja milik Pangeran Bulan.

Tidak, tidak hanya bulan purnama dan para bintang, seseorang yang berdiri di atas sebuah pohon tak lebih dari 50 meter dari posisi Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri juga menjadi saksi momen itu. Seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

Mata itu—mata merah itu juga dimilikinya. Tangannya terkepal erat sejak pemuda—yang ia ketahui adalah sosok Pangeran Bulan yang tersohor hingga daerah tempat tinggal salah satu sahabatnya—itu mencium gadis kekasihnya.

"Aku kembali untuk menemui dirinya—bukan untuk menemui dirimu, Sasuke."

***

**To Be Continued**

***

Jreng! Jreng! Jangan meninju diriku karena telah memotong di bagian yang (kurasa) tidak tepat *nyengir gaje* XD

Dan yuck! Kenapa aku malah niat bikin adegan romantis? -,- Niatku kan buat Sasuke cemburu, nista, dendam, kesel, blablabladubidubae *ditembak*

Maap, Sas, aku membuatmu tersiksa lahir batin (?). Ini karena aku lagi kesel sama mantanku-yang-mirip-denganmu! *curcolcurcol -slapped-* Mana pas pelajaran tambahan di sekolah aku sekelas sama dia lagi! ooohh theedaaakk~ dicengin mampus deh DDDX

Maap juga buat kalian yang menunggu kehadiran Itachee. Aku menyuguhkan dirinya di chapter ini dikit banget. *plak*

Mudah-mudahan chapter depan kehadiran Itachee dapat diperbanyak m(_ _)m

Balasan ripiu~ XD

**Amethyst is Aphrodite:** Makasih udah ripiu~ Hoehehe~ Pada minta begono seh. Jadinya aku buat persaingan antar uchiha ini.

**Fuyuki Namikaze: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Yah begonolah... SasuSakuGaa kan udah di PB. Lagipula banyak yang rikues SasuSakuIta sih...

**nuri-nuri: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Perang antar saudara ini mah... Kenapa coba pada mau SasuSakuIta? O.O

**Azuka Kanahara: **Seme~~~ XD Makasih udah ripiu~ *cubit seme* Ah, yang penting hidungnya udah nongol! *ditendang* Haha... Dasar kao! Bukan sem, ntar aku kasih tau deh apa artinya :3 Always love you, semm~ *cuiih*

**Naru-mania: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya, ga apa-apa kok. Iya dong. Sebelum Itachi pergi ke Suna sih... Oke, sudah kuapdet ^^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan:** Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya! Kau betul ^^d

**Sora Chand: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Ehem... Aku apdet lama yang ini. Sorisorinaegenaege*plak*

**Furu-pyon: **Mama Furu~ Makasih udah ripiu, ma~ XD *kiss* Haha... Mama canda aja sih... *nampol*

**Rere Aozora: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Yah, Itachi kan udah keren. Ga kalah sama si Sasu-belek(?)-si-ayam-kotekotek *ha?* Kan Gaara udah di fic PB -,-

**Michisige Asuka: **Imotou-ku sayang~ Makasih udah ripiu~ XD Haha... Aku emang sengaja, Michi. Biar si Itachi nongolnya disini. Eh, tapi disini dia nongol juga dikit *dicekek* Ah, yasudahlah, pokoknya begitu (?) -..-

**Cake Nightray Vessalius: **Cake-nee~ Makasih udah ripiu~ XD oh, ga cocok ya? Kenapa ga sekalian kuketik '—dan dengan tatapan kedip-kedipnya' 8D *dikrauk*

**KuroShi6yh: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Nyehehe~ Ah, disini juga ga banyak-banyak amat. Cuma dikit kan? Oke, sudah apdet!

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Makasih udah ripiu oh anakku malang~ *ditampol* Ah, diriku tak menampilkan Itachi banyak. Dia nongol cuma jadi tukang properti doang XP *dirajam*

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Ah, aku apdetnya lama~ T.T Dan disini Itachi juga cuma lewat bentar doang *dibunuh*

**Seera ItuCewek: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Ga apa-apa kok. Yang penting seneng kalo udah dibaca *jyah* Hahaha.. Iya neng...

**Kakkoii-chan: **Makasih udah ripiu, ka~ XD iya. Tuh udah kubikin. Dia jadi nista gitu. Yah, agak OOC lah -,- neji? udah ada yang punya kaann *ngelirik tenten*

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan': **Makasih udah ripiu, Konan~ XD err... belum tau deh sampe chap berapa. Kayaknya sih bakalan lama; faktor apdet juga penentu nih. Kao taulah kalo sekarang udah bulan februari T^T

**Green YupiCandy Chan: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Sudah kuapdet niihh~ XDDD

**haruchiwa kanata: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Ehehe... Sudah kuapdet kaannn~ XP

**chippyu: **Makasih udah ripiu~ eih? Gaara kan udah muncul dikit tuh. lagipula dia kan udah aku munculin sekeren-kerennya di PB :))

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya. Banyak yang minta gitu soalnya :D Gaara? Jadi orang lah... Ntar, dia buatku, aku simpen aja deh 8P

**Hazuki 'Sayasza' Kotaku: **Makasih udah ripiu~ XD Uwoh? Sekolahmu di asrama? Haduhh... Aku ga betah kalo di asrama. Tapi mau banget sekolah disitu T.T Ehehe~ Kau malah suka Rui ya? 8)

ありがとうございます

See ya~!

うちはサスリンカツヤ


	3. Mereka

***

**Pyul I © Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**A sequel of Pangeran Bulan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Main Characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Request from Furu-pyon, Azuka Kanahara, Shirayuki Haruna, and the other readers of Pangeran Bulan**

***

"Itachi?" Nada bicara Sakura terdengar terkejut. Kerongkongannya sedikit tercekat—mungkin karena dia belum minum air putih setelah makan siang dan segera membuka pintu. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, posisinya masih memegang kenop kunci pintu rumah. Keningnya sedikit berkerut akan kedatangan seorang pemuda yang memang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama. "Kau? Kau ke rumahku? Untuk apa?"

Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum tipis. Langkah kakinya menuntunnya berjalan mendekati gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Derap langkah terdengar begitu jelas—hentakkan pelan namun terdengar merdu di telinga. Tangannya memainkan kunci mobil Volvo-nya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi."

"Eh?"

Alis Itachi terlihat bertaut. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata emerald milik Sakura. "Hn? Apa aku salah jika mengajakmu pergi?" tanyanya pelan. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' kecil.

"Ya sudah, ng... Silakan masuk! Aku ganti pakaian dulu!" serunya. Itachi menggeleng sebelum kaki Sakura mulai beranjak pergi.

"Aku disini saja."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

-

"Kenapa kau mengajakku pergi?" tanya Sakura ketika Itachi sedang menyalakan mobil. Itachi menoleh padanya yang memasang tampang bingung. Pemuda itu segera memutar kepalanya ke arah jalan.

"Hanya mengajakmu jalan-jalan." jawabnya dingin, namun suaranya terdengar sangat halus. Sakura jadi teringat akan kekasihnya yang sikapnya sangat sama dengan kakaknya ini.

Pandangan gadis itu segera tertuju pada jalan raya Konoha. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas kecil yang ia taruh dipangkuannya. "Apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut. Tubuhnya sedikit tegang. Selama 3 detik, ia masih terdiam.

"Hn? Sasuke menyuruhku? Tidak. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke." jawabnya pada detik ke-4. Cara bicaranya masih terdengar kaku di telinga. Seperti gerakan para penari jalan yang terlihat di sudut keramaian dekat toko buku di Jalan Konoha III yang baru saja dilewati.

Sakura kembali menoleh pada Itachi. Keningnya lagi-lagi berkerut. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang—dia sedikit tegang saat suasana kaku seperti ini. "Jadi—"

"Ya. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi untuk satu hari ini saja. Tidak apa, kan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali tersenyum. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin sekali pergi denganmu. Jadi kita mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya kembali. Terdengar nada keceriaan dari pertanyaan yang baru saja disodornya. Lengkungan tipis mewarnai bibir ranum gadis itu.

"Hn. Ke tempat sahabatku, bagaimana? Sunagakure."

Mata Sakura membulat saat mendengarnya. Tak kalah dengan mulutnya yang membentuk lingkaran. "Hah? Su-suna? Kau serius ingin mengajakku kesana?" tanyanya tak percaya. Itachi mengangguk pelan. Kini mobilnya melaju semakin kencang.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku janji kita tidak akan pulang larut malam. Dan aku berjanji, besok kau tidak akan telat datang ke sekolah. Aku sudah memberitahu Rui—dan ia akan memberitahu ibumu."

_Ah, oke... Sekali-kali kau harus bersenang-senang dengan ke__ luar kota, kan?_ Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali memandang jalan raya dan sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya.

***

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai."

Jemari gadis yang masih terhenyak di kursi depan sebelah supir mobil Volvo hitam mengkilat itu bergerak ke arah kepala. Kelopak matanya terbuka—sangat—perlahan, hingga ia dapat melihat secara utuh seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Ia membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya. Kepalanya terangkat, dengan matanya menerawang ke lingkungan sekitar yang keadaannya sangat berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya di Konoha.

"Hoaahhmmm..." Sebuah kuapan kecil keluar dari mulut Sakura. Gadis itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat—berusaha untuk menopang kepalanya agar tidak terjatuh ke sisi lain. Pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menggeleng kepalanya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau masih ingin tidur, kau bisa tidur di kamar Sasori." Suara Itachi membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Kamar Sasori tidak terlalu seram—dan setahuku kau bukan gadis penakut." lanjutnya. Senyuman tipis masih mewarnai bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah tidak mengantuk." tolaknya pelan, sesekali tangannya mengucek kedua matanya. "Aku hanya sedikit... lelah."

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan berdiri sambil memegangi pintu mobil yang masih terbuka. Sakura mendengar suara Itachi yang—dengan setengah berteriak—memanggil seseorang. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah rumah yang sangat berbeda dengan rumah kebanyakan di Konoha. _Well_, memang lebih kecil dari rumah—err, maksudnya mansion yang ditinggalinya bersama Sasuke, namun rumah milik sahabatnya ini terkesan lebih besar; terlihat dari halaman rumah yang cukup luas, namun tak ada satupun tumbuhan yang dapat tumbuh di tanah tandus seperti ini. _Pity_...

"Hei, Itachi! Kau kembali?!" Suara seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu membuat Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya kembali untuk melihat. Suaranya juga terdengar merdu—dan tinggi, bahkan membuat Sakura segera tersadar dan membuka matanya secara sempurna.

Itachi maju sekian langkah dan terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda tadi. Sakura memicingkan mata. Cukup jauh jarak antara lokasi dimana mobil Volvo milik Itachi diparkirkan dengan lokasi dimana Itachi dan pemuda itu berdiri.

_Wow! Mataku yang bermasalah atau pemuda itu memang memiliki wajah baby face?_ Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyumannya kembali tersungging di bibir ranumnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya kembali untuk meyakinkan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa—entah kenapa.

"Siapa yang kau bawa?"

Itachi memutar tubuhnya, memandang seseorang yang berada di dalam mobilnya. "Dia Sakura."

"Hm? Gadis yang dulu pernah kau ceritakan?" Nada bicara Sasori terdengar antusias. Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Kau membawanya ke Suna? Wow! Aku tak percaya kalau kau mengencani seorang gadis!"

_Deathglare_...

"Ah, bukan kencan, ya? Haha... Lagipula untuk apa kalian kencan ke daerah yang tandus seperti ini. Iya, kan?"

Itachi menyeringai. Tangannya memainkan kunci mobilnya. "Dia kekasih Sasuke."

"Hah?! Kau mengencani kekasih Sasuke? Adikmu sendiri?" Mata pemuda yang berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter dengan Itachi membelalak lebar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ini tidak benar, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengencaninya, baka." Itachi menarik nafas pendek. "Aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

"Uh..." Suara seorang gadis mengejutkan mereka berdua. Diliriknya sosok itu; terlihat Sakura sedang mengucek matanya (kembali). Dia tersenyum simpul ketika Itachi dan sahabatnya itu memandangnya. "Hai..."

"Hn." Itachi menanggapi dengan nada dingin. "Sakura, ini Sasori—sahabatku." ucapnya pada Sakura. Dengan cepat, matanya beralih ke sahabatnya. "Dan yeah... Kau sudah kuberitahu tadi."

"Hai..." Sakura menjulurkan tangan.

"..." Sasori hanya tersenyum saat menanggapinya. "Ayo masuk. Kalian perlu beristirahat."

"Hn. Sepertinya Sakura butuh istirahat di kamarmu."

"Ah, Itachi. Aku kan sudah katakan kalau aku sudah tidak mengantuk!"

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Kau pasti akan betah—_well_, di dalam kamarku banyak sekali boneka-boneka. Walaupun lebih banyak di ruangan pribadiku, sih."

"Hah? Bo-boneka?"

***

"Ah, pantas saja kau betah tinggal di rumah Sasori!" Sakura berseru. Suaranya hampir terdengar seisi ruangan—santai yang tak ayalnya seperti istana pasir (karena nyatanya daerah ini memang daerah berpasir—atau memang daerah gurun pasir? Hn. Entahlah...). Matanya menatap mata Itachi kemudian beralih ke Sasori. "Kalian kan punya kelompok bermain, dan pasti kalian selalu berkumpul disini. Iya, kan?"

"Hanya sahabat, Sakura. Bukan kelompok. Apalagi kelompok apa tadi? Kelompok bermain? Aneh sekali..." Sasori berusaha meralat ucapan Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat aneh saat mengucapkan kata 'aneh sekali'. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Tangannya meraih sebuah cangkir—yang terbuat dari tanah liat—yang berisi _moccachino_.

"Tapi itu sangat lucu menurutku!" Ditaruhnya cangkir tadi di atas meja—tentu saja ketika Sakura sudah meminum _moccachino_ yang hampir tersisa setengah dari cangkir tersebut. "Kalian punya suatu kelompok yang terdiri dari beberapa orang. Dan kenapa kalian tidak memberikan nama pada kelompok kalian tersebut? Menurutku dengan pemberian suatu nama, pasti lebih menarik!"

Sasori menghela nafas. Tangannya berayun—memukul kepalanya sedikit pelan. Disandarkannya tubuhnya yang merupakan kesatuan dari boneka dan manusia (oke. Mungkin ini merupakan bahan praktik percobaannya) ke sandaran sofa—yang entah kenapa terbuat dari pasir juga. Tangannya disampirkan ke lengan sofa. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya yang sedang memainkan sebuah ponsel.

"Aku bilang itu bukan sebuah kelompok. Kami hanya bersahabat layaknya manusia-manusia yang saling bersosialisasi." Sasori berdalih. Matanya masih terpaku pada Itachi.

"Oh, oke. Lalu, mana yang lain? Katanya kalian bersahabat seperti sebuah ke—"

"Mereka sedang berada di luar. Dan jangan panggil persahabatan kami dengan kelompok bermain, panggil saja Akatsuki."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "A-akatsuki? Apa artinya?"

"Entahlah. Nama itu langsung muncul di kepalaku beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi, menurutmu bagus tidak, Itachi?" Sasori memandang wajah dingin Itachi dengan sumringah. Itachi hanya sedikit mendesah melihat ekspresi Sasori yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Hn. Terserahlah. Aku tak peduli."

"Ta-tapi itu sangat lucu! A-k-a-t-s-u-k-i. Hmm... Namanya benar-benar lucu! Haha!" Sakura tertawa. Tangannya memukul-mukul sebuah bantal kecil yang berada di atas sofa. Sasori kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi lain, membuang muka dari Sakura lebih tepatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi?"

Itachi menoleh pada Sasori. Sakura menatap Itachi dengan penuh tanya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk ketika Sasori bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku hanya mengirim pesan ke yang lain agar mereka datang ke rumahmu."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Hn? Kita akan berpesta?" tanyanya. Sasori kembali menghela nafas sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, baiklah. Sebaiknya aku pergi keluar untuk membeli _wine_ dan makanan kecil untuk nanti." Sasori bangkit. Langkah kakinya menuntun dirinya ke dalam kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan memegang sebuah kunci mobil dan pakaiannya sudah berganti.

"Oke. Kalian tunggu disini. Di dalam kulkas ada makanan dan minuman." Sasori berpesan. Dirinya sudah berada di ambang pintu depan rumahnya sekarang. "Oh iya, kalian dilarang ke ruangan pribadiku—apalagi Sakura! Disana banyak boneka—kalau kau mau nanti aku saja yang berikan! Dan satu lagi, kalian jangan berbuat mesum selama aku pergi!"

Sakura dan Itachi saling bertatapan. Alis Itachi terangkat sebelah sedangkan Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Sasori sungguh lucu!"

***

Pandangan Sakura mulai mengabur. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Terasa nyeri seperti ada yang menusuk, memukul, bahkan melempar sebuah balok kayu yang berukuran besar sebesar Chouji ke arah kepalanya. Denyutannya sangat keras. Bahkan saat ini ia ingin muntah!

"Oh... Kepalaku sakit sekali..." Sakura meringis. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya hingga beberapa menit bahkan berulang-ulang hanya untuk membuyarkan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur. "Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tolong hentikan musiknya..."

Itachi yang berdiri di dekatjendela besarmemandang sekeliling. Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang sedang memegang kepalanya. Gadis tersebut memegang sebuah gelas yang sepertinya berisi _wine_. Gadis itu juga terlihat berjalan dengan gontai ke arah sofa yang letaknya masih jauh darinya. Dengan setengah berlari, Itachi segera menangkap sosok tubuh gadis itu yang hampir terkulai lemah di lantai.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura masih memegang kepalanya. Matanya menangkap sosok Itachi yang sedang masih memangku tubuhnya. "Aku pusing Itachi. Aku ingin muntah..."

"Biar aku bantu ke sofa." Itachi merangkul Sakura, membopong gadis itu ke atas sofa kosong yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk pesta yang masih berlangsung dengan meriah itu.

Itachi memandang wajah Sakura yang terlihat pucat. Mata gadis itu terpejam. Terlihat sangat cantik walaupun wajahnya sangat pucat seperti mayat ini.

"Kau mabuk, Sakura." Suara Itachi berhasil membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Kubilang jangan minum _wine_. Aku tak mau kau mabuk. Apalagi Sasuke, ia mungkin sangat marah jika mengetahui kau minum minuman seperti itu."

Sakura terlihat tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan kanan Itachi. "Aku hanya kelelahan Itachi. Aku tidak mabuk, kok."

"Lalu, tadi apa yang kau pegang di tanganmu? Itu _wine_, Sakura. Kau terlalu banyak minum anggur. Lihat, kau mabuk sekarang." Itachi memandang Sakura garang. _Deathglare_...

"Tapi kata Tobi, itu bukan anggur. Dan aku boleh meminumnya."

Itachi mengernyit. "To-tobi? Jadi... dia yang mengizinkanmu minum _wine_?!"

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Ada apa Itachi? Kau memanggilku?" Suara seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat Itachi menoleh. Ditatapnya sosok itu dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Apa tadi kau memperbolehkan Sakura minum anggur?"

Sosok itu mengangguk mantap. "Yep! Dan dia terlihat sangat senang saat mencicipi untuk pertama kali—katanya. Lalu dia meneguknya hingga habis. Lalu dia mengambil lagi segelas anggur di meja. Lalu diteguknya sampai habis lagi. Dia mengulanginya hingga 3 kali. Bahkan pada kali yang ketiga, dia mengambil gelasku! Wow! Dia benar-benar ketagihan _wine_! Dan aku sangat bangga pada Sakura karena dia sanggup meminum 3 buah gelas _wine_ pada saat pertama kali dia baru mencobanya!" Tobi tersenyum senang. Dia memandang Sakura dengan wajah ceria. Tangannya disatukan. Terdengar bunyi _prok prok prok_ selama 5 detik.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Sakura-chan!"

"Dasar baka."

"Eh?" Tobi memandang Itachi dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Aku... bodoh? Aku anak baik, Itachi! Dan kau tahu jelas akan hal itu!"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum pada Sakura. "Lebih baik kita pulang. Sekarang juga sudah malam. Aku tak mau kau terlambat ke sekolah esok hari."

Sakura _kembali_ mengangguk lemah. Ia makin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku bawakan _wine_ untuk Sakura-chan?" tawar Tobi. Matanya mengisyaratkan tanda penuh harapan. Itachi memandangnya dengan tatapan khasnya _lagi_. "U-untuk di mobil. Ye-yeah. Untuk di per-perjalanan? Oh... Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Itachi. Ah! Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku kembali ke pesta!" Dan Tobi hilang hanya dengan sekejap.

"Ayo kita pulang." Itachi kembali membopong Sakura menuju mobilnya—tanpa memberitahu pemilik rumah; Akasuna Sasori—sahabatnya.

***

"Terima kasih, Itachi. Maaf dengan yang tadi. Aku sungguh... merepotkan."

"Ah, justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Gara-gara ulah Tobi tadi, kau jadi mabuk seperti ini. Apa sekarang kepalamu sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah lebih baik—sepertinya. Sekali lagi, _arigatou_."

Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Aduh!"

Itachi segera meraih tangan Sakura. "Sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu hingga ke ambang pintu."

"Ta-tapi—"

CKLEK! HUP! Tubuh Sakura sudah berada di pangkuan Itachi—hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Sakura memandang wajah Itachi. Setiap sudut wajahnya terlihat memukau. Seperti ada cahaya di seluruh wajahnya. Bahkan tak terlihat cacat sedikitpun. Yeah... Walaupun dia lebih berpikir bahwa Sasuke-lah pemuda yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini.

CKLEK!

"Itachi? "

Itachi memutar tubuhnya. Menoleh kepada seseorang yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Tatapannya perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit lemah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura menutup mulutnya. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat sosok yang baru keluar dari mobil BMW hitam yang diparkirkan tepat di belakang mobil Volvo milik Itachi tersebut.

"Sakura?"

Mata mereka bertemu. _Emerald_ dengan_ onyx_.

Bak tersambar petir, nafas Sakura seakan terhenti saat itu juga.

_Oh, Kami-sama... Ka__takan kalau itu bukan dirinya—atau kembalikan aku ke dunia yang sebenarnya. Aku... Aku sedang bermimpi, kan?_

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Suara khasnya keluar, namun kali ini terdengar ada nada kesal pada pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

Perlahan, matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"I-itachi, bisakah kau turunkan aku?"

***

**To Be Continued**

***

Yeah! Akhirnya aku dapat meng_update_ Pyul I chapter ketiga! Fyuuhh~ Maafkan aku karena baru sempet _update_—tidak ada ide yang melintas dan karena urusan sekolah juga karena diriku yang malas-malasan untuk membuka Ms. Word (?) adalah penyebabnya *melas -_deathglare_-*

Dan _oh my God_! Betapa bodohnya diriku karena meng_update_ fic ini pas banget— ah, sudahlah... Aku sungguh bodoh! DX *ngegetok kepala pakai papan jalan*

Silakan kirimi aku _review_. Mau saran, kritik, pendapat, maupun komentar akan aku terima dengan senang hati. Dan semoga aku dapat meng_update _lancar. Walaupun belum tentu ada waktu buat buka Ms. Word. *lah nih orang masih sempet aja _update_ fic =..= -ditambel (?)-*

Yosh! Jangan lupa doakan aku dan author lain yang sedang menghadapi masa-masa sulit (baca: UN, dsb dll dbd *?*) ini agar cepat lulus serta masuk SMA/K atau Universitas yang diidam-idamkan // *disundul*

Balasan Ripiu XD

**Naru-mania: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Ahaa~ aku juga bingung ngejelasinnya. Yah, silakan baca aja deh *plak* Haha..

**Amethyst is Aphrodite: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Err.. Gimana ya~ Baca sendiri sajalah~ *dobel plak*

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Makasih udah ripiu~Kau benar! Humm.. Dibaca lagi ya, say~

**Resaya-chan: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Betul! ^^ Yah, dulu mereka berteman pas Itachi masih di Konoha. yah, baca aja deh mendingan =="

**Mugiwara pirates: **Makasih udah ripiu~ ya, ini udah dikasih saingan ^^"a Tuh si Itachi. Konfliknya udah muncul kok ^^

**Princess Mikaia: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Betul! ^^ Humm.. Udah dibaca kan? Udah tau dong siapa sahabatnya Itachi :D

**Cake S. Vessalius: **Tou-chan~ Makasih udah ripiu~ *pelukpeluk -langsung ditendang-* Haha… Emang settingnya cepet berubah, Tou-chan ^^" Tou-chan sih kebanyakan belajar (?) XD *kabur*

**Risle-coe: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya bener Itachi ^^ Humm.. Aku perbanyak ItaSaku disini =="

**Rikudo Sakura: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya~ Sudah dibaca kah? Ripiu lagi ya~ XD *dikepruk*

**(namamu ga kebaca, nak =..="): **Makasih udah ripiu~ Err.. Ini pasti Kuro-chan, keliatan dari signature-nya *plak* Pilihan pertama yang betul ^^ Diripiu lagi ya~

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Makasih udah ripiu, anakku malang (?)~ Iya kau betul! Ripiu lagi ya, say~ XD

**shirayuki haruna: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Haha.. ga papa kok ^^ Aku juga! *ngikut tos* Iya betul!! :D

**kakkoii-chan: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Emang pendek, nee =..= Keabisan ide. Ini aja apdetnya kelamaan *kabur* Hahahaa

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya kau betl juga! :D ahahaaa… tapi buatku engga *maksud?*

**Sora Chand: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Haha XD Betul jawabanmu! ^^

**Michisige Asuka kagak log in: **Makasih udah ripiu, Imoutoku~ Haha XD Dasar kao! *nampol* Ahh~ *kabur*

**Furu-pyon: **Makasih udah ripiu, Kaa-chan~ Heh! Tou-chan marah noh! *ngelirik Tou-chan yang tampangnya kayak Chouji kebelet makan (??)* Hahaaa…. Dasar, Kaa-chan! *nendang*

**Hazuki 'Sayasza' Kotaku: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Ahaha ^^" Iya kao betul, nak! *nepuknepuk*

**Azuka Kanahara: **Oh, semeku sayang~ Makasih kau udah ripiu~ *kiss* Ini! Kao puas, heh?! Aku udah maukin Itachi buanyak noh! *nendang*

**Chiwe-SasuSaku: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya, sudah kubanyakin kan? ^o^

**Green YupiCandy Chan: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya itu Itachi, nak ^^

**HarUno MiTzuky: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Itu Itachi… =..= Jyaahhh… *nampol*

**Ria NaMiKaZe: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Dari fic senpai-senpai yang udah pada keluar DX Fic mereka bagus-bagus tapi ficku ancur lebur DX Banyak author yang karyanya juga bagus bahkan lebih bagus daripada aku ^^

See ya! And love you always~

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya :)


	4. Gomenna

**Pyul I © Rin Wolfe Sakamoto**

**A sequel of Pangeran Bulan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Main Characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Warning! OOC, lebayness & gajeness**

**Request from Furu-pyon, Azuka Kanahara, Shirayuki Haruna, and the other readers of Pangeran Bulan**

**S****asuke's POV**

"Jadi begini jika aku tidak berada disampingmu?" Aku bertanya pada sosok gadis yang berdiri mematung di hadapanku. Mataku mendelik pada sosok pemuda yang berada di belakangnya, musuh terberatku saat ini—Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandungku sendiri.

Aku menatap tajam Itachi saat dia masih membelalakan matanya, mungkin terkejut akan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini. Pandanganku berganti dengan cepat kepada gadis berambut merah jambu yang menatapku ketakutan. Melangkahkan kaki ke depan perlahan, kutatap tajam dua bola mata _emerald_ milik Sakura. Dia sama sekali tak bergerak—masih menatapku getir penuh ketakutan. Pasti ia sangat takut jika tak lama lagi aku akan mengucapkan kata berpisah dengannya.

"S-sasuke..." lirihnya pelan. Aku membuang muka ke sisi lain dengan sikap angkuh. "I-ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan! A-aku hanya..."

Aku kembali menatap matanya tajam. Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan tatapan tajamku biasanya—karena aku tahu, mataku sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi _merah_. Kulihat ia makin ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia jatuh terduduk di atas pelataran depan rumahnya. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ia menangis—meluapkan semua emosinya yang ada.

"Tak perlu seperti itu, Sakura," Aku mendesah, sambil sesekali memberikan _death glare_ pada Itachi. "Percuma saja kau berbuat seperti itu."

Isak tangisnya makin menjadi. Luapan emosinya tumpah ruah saat itu juga. Aku menghela nafas pendek, tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dan lihat, Itachi saja tak bergerak sedikitpun! Bahkan saat aku memberikan _death glare_ pada dirinya, ia hanya membuang muka. Bukan menghina diriku, melainkan takut akan emosiku yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membludak.

"M-maaf S-sasuke..." ucapnya pelan disela isak tangis yang masih belum berhenti. Sakura masih menutup wajahnya. "B-bukan m-maksudku untuk b-berdekatan dengan I-itachi t-tapi I-itachi yang m-mengajakku..."

"Aku tak percaya lagi denganmu, Sakura."

Kuyakin ucapanku yang baru saja kutujukan pada Sakura membuat gadis itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Mencoba bergerak untuk mendekatiku, namun tak bisa dilakukannya. Terlalu berat mungkin. Kulihat Itachi hendak membantunya, tapi lagi-lagi terhalang oleh gerak mataku yang menatap dirinya tajam dan amat sangat penuh emosi. Ada jarak di antara kami bertiga, namun tak sedikitpun di antara kami yang hendak pindah posisi bagaimanapun juga.

Hampir 5 menit berlalu kami tak bergerak dalam diam. Masing-masing dari kami diliputi sesuatu yang entah bagaimana membuat kami tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Kesabaranku yang sudah mencapai puncak tak tertahankan lagi. Akupun segera bergerak mundur, mendekati mobil BMW hitamku dan menaikinya. Mengendarai sekencang-kencangnya di jalan yang sebenarnya bukanlah lintasan balap. Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan gadis yang sudah mengkhianatiku jauh di belakang. Tanpa memberhentikan mobilku, aku segera membelokkan mobilku ke arah jalan menuju rumahku. Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya membuatku tak hati-hati mengendarai mobil. Cipratan-cipratan air membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan di pinggir jalan menggerutu tak jelas, bahkan ada yang sempat menyetop mobilku namun aku menghiraukannya.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan rumahku. Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja kumatikan mesin mobil dan keluar dari dalam mobil, beranjak menuju rumahku yang besar namun suasananya sangat sepi.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke segera beralih ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah membersihkan diri sekaligus menenangkan pikiran dari masalah-masalah yang menghantamnya, pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Kedua matanya yang telah kembali normal memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna kebiruan. Tiba-tiba bayang-bayang wajah Sakura muncul di hadapannya. Terlihat gadis itu sedang menangis terisak sambil meneriakan namanya berkali-kali. Sasuke hanya mendesah saat melihatnya. Ia segera mengucek kedua matanya untuk menjernihkan pandangan matanya yang mulai kabur itu. Kosong. Tak nampak sedikitpun bayang-bayang Sakura lagi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, berusaha untuk menghilangkan sosok Sakura dari pikirannya untuk saat ini.

15 menit berlalu. Sasuke sudah agak tenang sekarang. Ia kembali memandang langit-langit, entah sekarang apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Namun ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat aktivitasnya sedikit terganggu. Pemuda itu bangkit dan dengan sedikit malas-malasan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Sesekali tangannya mengacak-acak rambut ravennya.

"…" Kosong. Sasuke berdiri diam saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Ingatannya tentang peristiwa tadi kembali muncul saat sosok itu menatapnya. Kedua pemuda itu saling tak bergerak—diam mematung, saling menunggu untuk sebuah suara yang harus dikeluarkan untuk memecah keheningan malam. "Mau apa kau?"

Itachi menatap adiknya kosong. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Meminta maaf? Itu tidak relevan bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi. Tapi memang semua itu kesalahannya. Jadi, mau apa lagi?

"Aku minta maaf," Kata-kata Itachi barusan membuat Sasuke membuang muka. Itachi menarik nafas pendek. Berharap semua masalah ini cepat selesai bagaimanapun juga—sekalipun ia harus kehilangan Sakura. "Semua ini kesalahanku. Kuharap kau tidak menyalahkan kekasihmu."

Terdengar tawa dingin dari Sasuke. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Hah? Kau lucu sekali, Itachi." ucapnya disela tawa dinginnya. "Kau meminta maaf untuk apa? Itachi yang kukenal bukanlah Itachi yang mudah meminta maaf pada orang lain apalagi menjadi seorang pengkhianat yang dengan berani mengambil kekasih adik kandungnya sendiri."

"Oke, semua ucapanmu itu sedikit keliru _mungkin_."

Tawa Sasuke membuat Itachi sedikit kehilangan kembali. Nadanya barusan terdengar tinggi. "Apa? Mungkin katamu? Bukankan itu semua memang benar adanya?" Seringai Sasuke muncul. Saat ini ia sedang diuji—dan untung saja kesabarannya masih bisa dipertahankan. "Lagipula mengapa nadamu yang terdengar tinggi? Seharusnya aku 'kan yang marah?"

Lagi-lagi Itachi menarik nafas. "Aku hanya mengajak Sakura ke Suna. Aku tidak memperlakukan Sakura seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku menganggap dia itu hanya seorang _teman_, dan semua yang ada di pikiranmu itu salah besar. Lagipula kami berkunjung ke rumah Sasori. Disana kami hanya bersilaturahmi bersama tem—"

"Percuma, Itachi," potong Sasuke cepat. "Kau memang kakak yang munafik dan seorang pengkhianat. Kau tahu jelas 'kan kalau aku membenci orang-orang seperti itu? Untuk apa lagi kau meminta maafku? Itu semua hanya omong kosong. Aku tahu jika kau sangat mencintai Sakura. Tapi jangan seperti ini!" Kali ini nada bicara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Perlahan namun pasti, kesabarannya mulai terkikis. Dadanya naik turun tak teratur. Tangan kanannya mulai terasa gatal, ingin sekali diluapkannya dengan meninju wajah pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

Tarikan nafas Sasuke terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Itachi. Sungguh, kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis.

"Brengsek kau, Itachi!"

Tepat saat Sasuke melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Itachi, ponselnya berdering keras. Hal itu cukup membuat aksi Sasuke terhenti. Tangannya masih pada posisi melayang. Ia menoleh, mendapati ponselnya meraung-raung di atas tempat tidur.

"Cih!" Sasuke memukul angin hampa. Ia pun segera menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa basa-basi dan segera meraih ponselnya dengan sedikit kesal. Hampir saja tadi pukulannya mengenai wajah Itachi. Siapa pula yang mengganggunya? Malam-malam seperti ini masih saja ada orang yang berniat meneleponnya. Saat matanya menatap layar ponsel miliknya, mimik wajahnya sedikit berubah.

Sakura.

_Calling_.

5 second.

Klik!

"S-sasuke..." Tarikan nafas pendek Sakura terdengar lewat ponsel. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "A-aku minta maaf. G-gomennasai…"

"Aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri, Sakura," kata Sasuke pelan. Isakan tangis Sakura sesekali terdengar, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan dingin, sama sekali tak peduli terhadap lawan bicaranya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia menutup pembicaraan tersebut. "Dan aku tak ingin diganggu sedikitpun olehmu."

"T-tapi—"

Sasuke dengan cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan menekan tombol berwarna merah. Dilemparkannya ponsel berwarna hitam tersebut ke atas tempat tidur. Balkon kamar tidurnya menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari besi.

"Argh!" Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Desahan nafasnya terdengar berulang-ulang kali tak teratur.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah benda kecil di atas tempat tidurnya yang berkelap-kelip sambil mengeluarkan suara nyaring.

"Ah, ponsel sialan!"

Dengan perasaan malas ia mengambil ponselnya kembali. Setelah melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, ia hanya mendesah.

Sakura meneleponnya _lagi_.

Dan (lagi-lagi) dengan perasaan malas Sasuke menekan tombol hijau.

"S-sasuke, tolong dengarkan dulu p-penjelasanku!" Suara di seberang masih terdengar seperti bisikan parau. Sasuke mendecak sebal. "Kumohon kau datang ke rumahku sekarang. Aku menunggumu di beranda kamarku."

"Apa _lagi_ yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin. "Semuanya sudah jelas, 'kan?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya lewat telepon!" kata Sakura. "Lebih baik kau datang ke sini. Aku membutuhkanmu, Sasuke… Aku menunggumu…"

Kali ini hubungan terputus oleh Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Segera saja ia ambil jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dari dalam lemari.

Dengan perasaan cemas Sakura memutar-mutar ponselnya—wajahnya yang menunjukkan kecemasan itu. Tak henti-hentinya ia mendecak sebal. Kakinya bergetar, seperti menghitung detik demi detik untuk menunggu seseorang yang akan datang. 15 menit berlalu ketika ia pindah posisi dari berdiri di ujung pintu kamarnya dan akhirnya duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. 15 menit pula ia menunggu kehadiran orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Percuma saja ia menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia tak yakin bahwa Sasuke akan datang menemuinya. Perlahan, butiran air mata mulai mengalir melewati kedua belah pipinya. Tak terlihat memang, karena rambut panjangnya terurai menutupi wajahnya yang seindah bulan purnama itu.

"A-aku minta maaf, Sasuke…" bisiknya parau. "A-aku sangat menyayangimu. A-aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," Sebuah suara terdengar dari telinga Sakura. Ia amat terkejut. Diangkatnya wajahnya pelan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Tapi tidak seperti ini caramu membalas cintaku." Satu tengokan dilakukan gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Sekarang ia benar-benar terkejut.

Wajah mereka bertemu, pandangan mereka bertemu—mata mereka bertemu. _Emerald _dengan _onyx_.

"…" Sakura diam tak bergerak, menatap sosok yang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar beranda kamarnya. Sosok yang amat misterius itu menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang berwarna merah. "K-kau datang…?"

**To Be Continued**

Aku kembali~ XD

Terima kasih untuk tunanganku -?- Azuka Kanahara ato Kanata Raven ato Kanata Yuuta ato seme (dan bukan Angelina Jolie maupun Miley Cyrus XP). Berkat dirimu yang terus menagih Pyul I, chapter 4 masih berlanjut~ :'D

Andai tidak ada Itachi, apa kau akan terus menerus menagih Pyul I, sem? Gyahahaha~ XD *dipecat*

-skip-

Ah, sorrysorrysorrysorry maap semaapmaapnya aku baru update setelah fic ini ditelantarkan beberapa bulan. Ide ga ada yang muncul & sekalipun ada aku males ngetik XD *plaaakk*

Lagipula aku lebih resep -?- ke FP, sih. Alasan utama karena FFN terutama fandom Naruto udah **ngeres** dan **kotor**. Euuhh... Engga banget, deh. **Sampah-sampah **berserakan dimana-mana. Bahkan **flamer** yang err... sok tahu juga bertebaran =..=

Yasudlah, ripiu lagi ya semuanya~ Apapun boleh dah. Kalo ada yang mau flame juga ga papa, aku maklum kok, maaakkluuuummm. Haha... XD *dikejar*

Eniwei, mungkin aku akan jadi silent reader di fandom ini nanti kalo Pyul I abis. Dan aku akan hiatus dari fandom Naruto sampai fandom ini benar-benar **bersih**. Kesimpulannya, aku akan angkat kaki dari fandom Naruto dan pindah ke fandom pinggiran. Temui aku di fandom Death Note, Detective Conan/Case Closed, Twilight, dan fandom-fandom lainnya. Atau ingin mampir ke akun FP keluarga virtualku? Keluarga Sakamoto 8) Beberapa author sini (khususnya SasuSaku) ada disana. Kali aja ada yang mau nengokin orifict-orifict kita. Nyahahaha~ :D *ga ada yang nanya -plaak-*

Balasan Ripiu~ XD

**Utsukushi I-****KuroShiro6yh:** Makasih udah ripiu~ Haha... Engga kok. Aku akan selalu berusaha agar Sakura tetep milik Sasuke :3

**Azuka Kanahara: **Seme~ Makaseehh ripiu lagiii~ :3 Ah, demen banget kau ngitung segala! *gaplok* Ahaha... Volvo itu milik Edward, sem. Kalo Marcedes baru milik Carlisle. Trus Porsche milik Alice, trus Limosine -?- punyaku :3 *dikejar* Eee ga tau deh, klimaksnya dimana ya? *jyah*

**Michi-chi: **Makaseehh Michi sayaaanng~ Kau ga login, neng? O.o Yap! Aku telat lagi apdetnya! *dikejar Michi* Ahaa...

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya. Aku emang sengaja :3 Ahahaaa... Telat apdet T..T

**Naru-mania: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Haha.. Baru kali ini aku menampilkan Sasori seumur hidupku dalam dunia perFFNan *apaan sih?* Ah! Akatsuki OOC semua—termasuk Itachi TT_TT Ng... Udah baca kan siapa yang kena semprot Sasuke? :B

**Just call me 'Ryou': **Makasih udah ripiu~ Iyaaa~ Aku suka triangle love gituu~ Dan kali ini SasuSakuIta 3

**Furu-pyon: **Kaa-chan~ Kau ripiu lagii~ :D Ah, Kaa-chan udah baca kaann? SasuSaku ga bakal putus kok. Insya Allah tapinya. Nyahaha~ XD *boom!*

**k****akkoii-chan: **Kakkoii-nee~ Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya. Kasian Sasuke. Habis, aku bingung cari saingan Sasuke yang ga kalah perfect-nya sama dia. Jadi Itachi yang kepilih (selain Gaara tentunya).

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Haha... Iyaaa :D

**lady e. marionette****: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Iya neng. Emang begitu adanya -?- Rere lagi yaaa~ :D

**Nie Akanaru: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Hahaha... Gapapa kali, nyantei aja. Aku aja telat update mulu =3= *plak*

**Green YupiCandy Chan: **Makasih udah ripiu~ iyaaa makaaasiih aku udaah luluuss dapet nilaai lumaayaaan *plakplakplak*

**Hazuki 'Sayasza' Kotaku: **Makasih udah ripiu~ Ambil gih! Cari yang bagusaaann~ Muahahaha XD *plakplakplak*

Once more, makasih semuaaanyaaaa~ X3

**Rin Wolfe Sakamoto**


	5. Kecewa

**Pyul I © Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**A sequel of Pangeran Bulan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Main Characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Request from Furu-pyon, Azuka Kanahara, Shirayuki Haruna, and the other readers of Pangeran Bulan**

* * *

"K-kau datang…?" Suara parau Sakura terdengar pelan. Hanya berupa desisan mungkin. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri, amat lemas tanpa daya. Semua pikirannya terkuras habis hanya untuk memikirkan masalahnya tentang kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Kedua kakinya melangkah pelan menuju tempat dimana _sosok_ itu berdiri. Dan gadis itu berhenti ketika ia sudah berada dalam jarak kurang lebih 2 meter dari tempat dimana Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku datang." jawabnya singkat. Nada bicaranya terdengar amat datar, membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja—bukan karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu atau apapun. Aku tak ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan." lanjutnya pelan. Kata-katanya tadi membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sesaat—air matanya kembali jatuh; melewati kedua pipinya, mengalir menuju dagunya, hingga terjatuh di atas permukaan lantai beranda kamarnya.

Mata gadis itu terpejam. Beberapa detik berikutnya ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak menuju pipinya yang basah. "Apa kau masih memperdulikanku?" tanyanya cepat. Sasuke mendengus—kerutan kecil di dahinya terlihat secara sekilas.

"Hhh…" Sasuke mencibir. Matanya teralihkan ke lain sudut. "Kau masih menjadi kekasihku, Sakura. Mana mungkin aku tidak peduli." jawabnya ketus, lalu melirik Sakura. "Dan aku merasa cemburu saat melihatmu berdekatan dengan pemuda lain—itu semata-mata karena aku _masih_ menjadi kekasihmu; karena aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Sakura yang mengernyit. Senyumannya hilang dalam sekejap. "Masih? Jadi, maksudmu kau tidak akan bersamaku untuk _selamanya_?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu." sahut Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang disodorkan kepadanya. "Tapi aku akan berkata seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam. Kedua mata _emerald_nya menatap kedua mata _onyx_ milik pemuda di depannya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kata-kata yang dapat dimengerti oleh semua orang; 'Mengapa?'. Sasuke membuang wajahnya lagi.

"Karena kau sendiri yang akan berbuat seperti itu." jelas Sasuke singkat, membuat Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Kau yang akan bersama pemuda lain dan kaulah yang akhirnya memutuskan hubungan kita."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam selama beberapa menit. Tangannya gemetaran—pun bibirnya; karena itu ia tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Matanya sudah membengkak dan tak dapat mengeluarkan air mata lagi karena persediaan air mata miliknya mungkin sudah habis. Kakinya yang juga bergemetar hebat tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk di beranda kamarnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, tak ingin berbuat apa-apa—lebih tepatnya tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa.

"A-apa yang telah kuperbuat?" desisan suara Sakura bergema kecil. Kakinya bergerak ke sudut beranda kamarnya. Ia meringkuk kecil—melipat kedua lututnya dan memeluknya. "Apa aku begitu jahat pada kekasihku yang sangat aku sayangi?" tanyanya, entah pada siapa. Kemudian ia kembali menangis.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dari sudut mata _onyx_nya. Lalu ia terdiam sesaat.

Hening, hanya desisan angin malam yang membuat semuanya terasa _dingin_.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam kamar." lanjutnya. "Selamat malam." Ia melihat Sakura sesaat—menunggu respon dari Sakura yang masih terdiam. Tetapi Sakura tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Sasuke menghilang di tengah malam.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia kembali menggigit bibir. "Selamat malam, Sasuke. Oyasumi…"

* * *

Pagi buta Sakura sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian semalam di beranda kamarnya. Sakura yang masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya hanya terdiam sesaat. Pandangannya benar-benar kosong. Hanya Sasuke yang diingatnya saat itu. Sulit rasanya untuk bergerak dari tempat tidur. Semua sendi tangan dan kakinya entah mengapa terasa begitu kelu dan kaku. Rasanya benar-benar sulit untuk menggerakan kedua tangan dan kakinya walau sesentipun.

Sakura hanya mendesah, lalu menarik nafas panjang. Pandangan matanya menangkap satu benda yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dilihatnya benda itu—sosok _lain_ dari dirinya terlihat amat jelas dari tempatnya meringkuk. Matanya terlihat amat kecil, tertutup oleh kantung matanya yang terlihat membesar akibat menangis dan makin membesar akibat kurang tidur. Kembali ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat—berharap kedua matanya terlihat normal agar ibunya tidak memberikan beberapa pertanyaan tentang penyebab matanya membengkak seperti itu.

'Tapi itu tidak mungkin,' pikirnya. Sungguh konyol, memang. Andai ia berada di dunia Harry Potter mungkin ia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan tongkat sihir dan sapu terbang, tapi ini dunia nyata dan tidak mungkin ada tongkat sihir dan sebagainya. _Yeah_… Walau aneh juga kekasihnya punya suatu kelebihan yang entah darimana asalnya sekalipun dunia yang ditinggalinya adalah dunia yang benar-benar _nyata_.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Dan ternyata benar, matanya masih membengkak. Detik berikutnya ia melihat jam dinding. Masih pukul empat pagi. Oke, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini sementara langit masih gelap? Olahraga pagi, ia tidak begitu suka; memasak, hanya beberapa menu masakan sederhana yang bisa ia masak; pergi belanja ke pasar, tak mungkin karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia beli; jadi…

—bagaimana dengan benda itu?

Dengan sedikit memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak, Sakura meraih sebuah benda yang berada di atas meja riasnya. Perasaan campur aduk berada dalam pikirannya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau _ia _belum bangun? Bagaimana kalau _ia _tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya? Bagaimana kalau _ia_ hanya diam selama pembicaraan?

Lagi-lagi dengan sedikit memaksa ia menekan _keypad_ pada ponselnya.

Terdengar nada sambung dari seberang. Sakura terus menunggu sosok itu mengangkat teleponnya hingga nada sambung akhirnya terputus. Sakura hanya terdiam sesaat, lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau kembali. Masih terdengar nada sambung, hingga akhirnya…

"H-halo Itachi, maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kabar Sasuke. Tadi malam ia ke rumahku dan… ia masih marah. Err—mungkin kau tahu keadaannya sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit dipaksakan.

"_Ah, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu tadi malam ia pergi keluar,"_ Terdengar suara berat Itachi yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. _"Mungkin ia masih tidur pulas di kamarnya. Aku akan mengeceknya sebentar—"_

Sakura buru-buru menyela. "Ah—tidak usah! Itu sangat merepotkanmu, Itachi."

"_Tidak apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar,"_ Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka terdengar jelas dari seberang. Sakura menunggu dengan sedikit gelisah, hingga akhirnya Itachi kembali muncul di pembicaraan. _"Sakura, Sasuke tidak berada di kamarnya."_ kata Itachi singkat. Ada sedikit nada panik di suaranya. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Itachi segera bangkit berdiri.

"T-tidak ada?" tanya Sakura cepat. "J-jadi tadi malam ia tidak berada di kamarnya?"

"_Entahlah," _Itachi menjawab seadanya._ "Aku saja tidak tahu dia pergi ke rumahmu. Apa kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?"_

Sakura menggeleng pelan, dan sudah pasti Itachi tidak mengetahuinya. "B-belum. Aku takut menghubunginya. Kupikir ia akan marah saat aku meneleponnya."

"_Coba kau hubungi dulu,"_ saran Itachi. _"Bukannya aku tidak mau menghubunginya, tapi kurasa kalau aku yang menghubunginya ia pasti tidak akan mau mengangkat ponselnya."_

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah. Terima kasih kalau begitu. Sekali lagi maaf ya aku telah mengganggu tidurmu, Itachi. Selamat pagi."

"_Ya, tidak apa-apa, Sakura."_ Nada Itachi terdengar ramah. _"Selamat pagi."

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**

Aku tak menyangka ternyata Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumahnya tadi malam. Jadi, sekarang dia berada dimana?

Oke, aku tahu kalau aku memang bodoh. Dan sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan kebodohanku ini. Lebih baik aku menghubungi Sasuke dan menanyakan keberadaannya sekarang. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Aku tahu, tidak ada tempat lain yang menurutnya nyaman selain kamarnya sendiri. Dia tidak akan pernah suka tempat yang menurutnya berisik dan mengganggu dirinya. Sasuke menyukai tempat yang tenang dan sunyi. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau ia punya tempat lain yang disukainya. Bahkan kamarku saja sudah dianggapnya sebagai tempat yang ramai—entah dilihat dari sudut mana.

Satu hal yang pasti, aku harus menghubunginya sekarang juga.

TUT—

TUT—

TUT—CKLEK!

"S-sasuke!" Nadaku terdengar panik. "Kau berada dimana sekarang? Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu! Itachi bilang kalau kau tak berada di kamar, jadi pergi kemana kau semalaman—"

"_Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah."_ Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit menyela. Aku sedikit tersenyum ketika mendengar suaranya yang terdengar normal. Sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau berada dimana?"

"_Bukan urusanmu,"_

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kau adalah kekasihku dan aku harus tahu dimana keberadaanmu! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke…" kataku parau.

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku__, Sakura. Urus saja dirimu dengan Itachi, tak usah memperdulikanku."_

Aku mengernyit. "Kau bicara apa, sih? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"_Kita akan bertemu nanti."_ katanya singkat. Nadanya terdengar sangat datar. _"Sampai jumpa di sekolah."_

"T-tunggu, Sasuke—"

—TUT

—TUT

Sasuke berhasil menutup ponselnya. Aku hanya mendesah kecil sambil menatap ponselku lama. Sesaat kulirik jam dinding. Waktu benar-benar berjalan sangat lambat. Waktuku untuk bertemu Sasuke pun masih beberapa jam lagi. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera berjalan dengan langkah kaku ke arah kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus membuat mataku kembali normal lagi sebelum aku keluar dari kamarku pagi ini.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Sekalipun ia bangun pagi buta, ia tak mau datang terlalu cepat ke sekolah. Lagipula Sasuke juga tidak suka datang pagi dan Sakura ingin ketika ia tiba di sekolah, Sasuke pun juga sudah berada di sekolah.

Namun Sasuke masih belum terlihat.

Terlihat wajah Sakura berubah. Kekhawatirannya kembali muncul. Pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh sudut ruang kelas. Yang terlihat hanya teman-temannya. Dirinya sama sekali tak menangkap sosok kekasihnya itu. Ino yang melihat gerak-gerik Sakura segera menghampiri gadis itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya penasaran tepat setelah ia muncul di hadapan Sakura. Ino dapat melihat kecemasan dari wajah sahabatnya itu.

Sakura hanya menatap Ino lama. Detik berikutnya ia baru bertanya pada gadis _blonde_ yang berdiri di depannya. "Apa kau melihat Sasuke?" tanyanya balik. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Sepertinya Sasuke belum datang." jawabnya. Ino berpikir kalau ada sesuatu diantara Sakura dan Sasuke, maka dari itu ia buru-buru bertanya, "Kau ada masalah dengannya, ya?"

Pandangan Sakura tak bergerak dari sosok di hadapannya. Kerutan di dahinya terlihat sekilas. "Masalah? T-tidak ada, kok. Aku hanya menkhawatirkan Sasuke. Semalaman ia tak berada di rumahnya. Kupikir ia akan menjelaskan keberadaannya padaku sekarang." jawab Sakura. Ino terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Mungkin ia terjebak macet di jalan," kata Ino, mencoba mengurangi rasa kecemasan Sakura. "Atau mungkin ia telat bangun tidur." Ino mengangkat bahu sementara Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kurasa ia tidak mungkin telat bangun tidur." ucap Sakura pelan. "Tadi pagi aku baru saja meneleponnya."

Ino hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau jangan memikirkan hal negatif tentang Sasuke. Aku yakin ia pasti masuk sekolah sekalipun ia telat datang." kata Ino lagi. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Omong-omong, kau sudah dengar gosip baru tentang sosok yang sering muncul dengan mata merahnya?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Langkah kakinya bergerak mengikuti Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan ke luar kelas dan menghampiri sebuah kursi kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang kelas mereka. Dengan segera mereka berdua duduk di atas kursi itu.

"Pangeran Bulan, maksudmu? Itu 'kan Sasuke. Kau sendiri juga tahu, 'kan?" tanya Sakura polos. Ino yang mendengarnya langsung mendesah kecil sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Bukan Pangeran Bulan, Sakura." kata Ino cepat. Ekspresinya membuat Sakura menjadi penasaran. "Tapi memang ada satu sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Pangeran Bulan!" katanya keras. Sakura segera menyikut lengan Ino sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Jadi, siapa sosok itu?"

Ino terlihat sedang berpikir keras. _Yeah_… Seperti inilah sosok yang sangat menyukai gosip. Serba tahu akan segalanya.

"Ah, aku juga tidak begitu tahu," Sekali lagi Ino mengangkat bahunya. Lalu ia kembali berbisk, "Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku _up-to-date_ tentang gosip sekolah. Jadi berita inipun aku dengar dari desas-desus yang ada. Ha ha." Sakura melihat Ino terkikik pelan sementara ia hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan menyedihkan. "Hei, tapi kudengar dari orang yang melihat sosok itu, ia melihatnya di sekitar rumahmu, Sakura!"

Kali ini Sakura menatap Ino bingung. Antara bingung dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Ino. "Di sekitar rumahku?" tanya Sakura. "Aku tidak pernah melihat sosok yang seperti itu di sekitar rumahku."

"Tentu saja, dia muncul malam hari, Sakura. Kau 'kan sudah tidur."

"Tidak, tidak." Sela Sakura cepat. "Tiap malam aku selalu bertemu Sasuke." Sedikit jeda, lalu, "_Yeah_... Walaupun belakangan ini intensitas pertemuan kami sedikit berkurang."

"Tuh 'kan kalian ada masalah..."

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan itu, Ino!"

"Walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku dapat mendengar dari nada bicaramu, Sakura." kata Ino, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pendek. "Kau dapat bercerita padaku."

Sakura menatap Ino lama. Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, begini…"

* * *

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang memandanganya dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Kau kemana saja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?" Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ino yang berdiri tepat di belakang gadis itu hanya memegang bahu Sakura kuat, menahan Sakura agar tidak terjatuh.

"Dia sangat mencemaskanmu, Sasuke." sela Ino cepat saat Sakura mulai terisak. "Dari tadi pagi dia menanyakan keberadaanmu. Memangnya kau berada dimana, sih? Kau kira yang mengkhawatirkanmu hanya Sakura saja? Aku dan yang lain juga, tahu!" kata Ino lagi dengan nada tinggi. Lalu ia segera membawa Sakura pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, sekaligus mencegah Sasuke berbuat sesuatu yang dapat membuat Sakura makin meringis.

Giliran Naruto yang maju ke depan. Diikuti Gaara, Sai, dan Neji. Tatapan mereka terfokus pada Sasuke yang saat itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kalian ingin bertindak seperti Ino tadi?" tegas Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang menampakkan urat-urat kecil. "Lagipula apa masalah kalian? Kalian tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Ya, kami memang tidak tahu." sahut Sai. "Tapi setidaknya kami tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua bertengkar seperti ini." lanjutnya. Sasuke menatapnya sesaat, lalu berpaling.

"Cih." desahnya. "Apa peduli kalian?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa arti persahabatan, ya?" sindir Naruto, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ckck. Teme... Teme... Emosimu sedang memuncak. Cobalah tenang sesaat." katanya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa risih langsung menepis tangan Naruto.

Gaara yang melihatnya hanya menarik nafas pendek lalu menyentuh bahu Sasuke. "Aku sudah menitipkannya padamu, ingat? Dan kau berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Tolong, jangan buat Sakura seperti ini jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Kau masih ingat, bukan, kalau kau dulu_ hampir kehilangannya_?" bisik Gaara pelan. Terdengar Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Dan yang seperti kubilang tadi, jaga dia dan jangan sampai kau benar-benar kehilangannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah kesal padamu karena kau berdusta dengan kata-katamu sendiri. Aku bisa saja meninjumu sekarang."

"Lakukan kalau kau ingin melakukannya,"

Gaara menyeringai kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya di depan Sakura." tukas Gaara singkat. "Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Tidak sepertimu."

Satu tangan melayang, tepat menuju wajah Gaara.

* * *

…dan dengan watadosnya gue muncul ng_update_ Pyul I #dipecat

KYAAAA MAAP BARU UPDATE LAGIII~~ Yah, aku udah mulai sibuk sekarang. Mulai dari sibuk sekolah, fansgirling, pacaran, main games bahkan sampai jemur pakaian orz. Biasa, anak pelajar emang kayak gini -3- #curhatmode. Eniwei, ada yang masih inget fic ini? Sekuel PB itu lho~ Oh, ga inget? Yah gapapa. Emang fic ini juga ga patut buat diinget -w- dan sayangnya masih banyak yang nagih. Haduh parah -_-

**Balesan review:**

**Hazuki 'Sayasza' Kotaku: **thanks reviewnya :D ahahah biasalah Sasuke... /digeplak Review lagi yak :D

**Naru-mania: **thanks reviewnya :D yep udah update walopun telaaaattt -_-

**Azuka Kaahara: **thanks reviewnya my lovely boy :DDD intinya kao suka Itachi . ehya kao udah hiatus belom sih? O.O

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **thanks reviewnya :D ahaha makasih :) maaf updatenya lama -_-

**Kiro yoiD: **thanks reviewnya :D oke sudah update walaopun ngaret berapa bulan :D /najong

**Vlouchi schiffer: **thanks reviewnya :D oke udah update nih :D

**Je-jess: **thanks reviewnya :D ya salam kenal juga :D ahah iya suka banget yaowoh XDDD /mulaideh oh Pyul I artinya 2 bintang :) review lagi yaa :D

**Green YupiCandy Chan: **thanks reviewnya :D ahahah dasar! iya udah update kok :)

**Risle-coe: **thanks reviewnya :D iya dongs. tapi yg ini rada ngaret gitu deh. gapapa kan ya? -3-

**widii nateriver walker: **thanks reviewnya :D yee sukanya kissu~ ketauan! XD okedeh review lagi yak :D

At least, masih butuh review, mungkin ada kesalahan kata atau apalah. Yah lewat review ya. Oke, maaf kalo masih kurang. Annyeong~ :D

Rin Sakamoto :)


End file.
